


My Sunshine

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After the Jericho Raid, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: When walking through the old crumbling church, Markus hears someone singing…he learns more about Connor than what he’s heard through the rumors.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	My Sunshine

They almost didn’t make it. It had been risky and everything was in chaos. There were androids running everywhere, the human FBI agents storming after them. It all happened so fast. One by one they jumped out of Jericho and the ship soon sank as it exploded into flames. They then trudged through the cold evening air and wound up an old church that they now called their temporary home. Tension fills the air as many androids huddle up into groups, tucking themselves away in the corners or bunching up on the remaining pews in the middle. Soft voices echo softly as they talk amongst themselves. 

Markus walks down the space between two rows of pews, looking at his people. According to Simon, a few hundred had survived. There had been more of them on the ship before things went down. Markus wished he could do more to help but it was too risky to leave the church. The FBI could possibly be still waiting out there. Sighing, he walked on and made his way to the front. 

_ You are my sunshine...My only sunshine… _

He paused. Someone was singing. Their voice sounded so...sad. Broken. Hurt. The sound of it echoed softly over the murmurs in the church. It also sounded close by. So Markus followed it, entranced by the melody.

_ You make me happy...when skies are gray… _

Then the voice paused, a soft sniffle following it. Markus paused and waited for it to come back. It was such a sweet song. Why did the singer sound so sad?

_ You’ll never know dear...How much I love you… _

Markus looked up as the singing continued. He followed it again, finding himself walking towards a corner of the church where a barrel fire stood vacant. 

_ Please don’t take...my sunshine away… _

Looking up once more, he finds out that the voice belonged to none other than the former deviant hunter himself. Markus knew Connor was programmed with many skills in human integration. He didn’t think singing was one of them. It was quite a surprise to him. 

“Connor?” Markus starts.

Connor jumps at that and rubs at his face as if he were crying. He looked up to see Markus looking at him and he felt himself shrink away, hugging himself tighter. 

“Hello, Markus. Did you need something?” he asks, voice distant.

Markus looks at him in concern now.

“I just came to check on you. Are you okay? I heard you singing.” he answers.

“Oh...I-It’s nothing...I’ll stop now if you want me to…” Connor stammers, fidgeting with his sleeves.

Odd. Markus had been told many stories about the deviant hunter. The story of the deviant hunter was not a happy one. He’d heard of how the RK800 was a monster created by Cyberlife to destroy their creations. The hunter never showed mercy. He never gave up and always caught his prey. And in other stories, the hunter was given a name through his initials. RK. They called him the  _ Ruthless Killer _ . It struck fear in many androids.

But Markus didn’t see any of that in Connor when he finally met him. The deviant hunter had been hestitative. He had seemed nervous, unsure. Markus could have sworn he saw the other android’s hands shaking as he held the gun. He could also see the fear in his eyes even as he talked the android into deviancy. 

And even now the fear was still present in the android’s eyes. Thought it seemed to be showing more than ever. Markus didn’t have to scan him to even know why. He too would have felt disgusted over killing his own kind. Concern but also curious, Markus inched closer and stopped when Connor shied away.

“You’re free now, Connor. You can sing whenever you’d like to. You don’t have to stop.” Markus assures him with a soft look. “Besides, I really liked your singing. It’s a sweet song.”

Connor smiles small at that.

“Thanks.” He then sighs, frowning again. “A friend of mine taught it to me…”

The deviant hunter had a friend?   
  


“A friend?” Markus asks.

“Yes…a human friend. I know you and your people have your opinions on humans but I trust this human. He’s all I have left. He’s the only one who saw me as a person and not a hunter.” Connor admits, a distant look in his eyes.

Markus was surprised to learn that the deviant hunter had human partner. He had often thought that hunters worked or ‘hunted’ alone. 

“This friend of yours...you seem to care about him a lot. Were you close to him?” he asks next, memories of Carl flashed in his mind for a moment. 

Connor nods, staring into the fire.

“Yes, in a way. We were partnered up for the deviant investigation.”

And that’s how Markus learned about Lieutenant Hank Anderson and the son he lost. He learns of how Hank was the true reason for Connor’s deviancy. He learns of how Hank had saved his life more than once. He learned how he and Hank had spared many lives as they went through several cases of missing or runaway androids. Maybe some humans weren’t so bad after all.

“I see...so Lieutenant Anderson taught you this song then?” he asks.

“In a way. He was drunk when it happened.” Connor answers. 

_ It was the evening after they had gone to see Kamski. Both Hank and Connor were on edge after what happened at the mansion. Connor had refused to shoot Chloe and then Hank led him out of there as Kamski said something about a back door. Connor was unsure of what to make of it and followed Hank to the car. He had asked to be dropped off at the station for the night to use the stasis pods there but to his surprise, Hank took him in for the night. Connor didn’t want to be impolite so he accepted. Though in his opinion, the pods were too cold for him anyway. _

_ So he went home with Hank. He joined the man at the table, making sure to put the revolver away before Hank got any ideas. Then for the rest of the evening, Connor watched as Hank downed drink after drink until the bottle was almost empty. Connor had tried to stop him but Hank protested. So he let him be as to not anger him any further. _

_ It’s silent for a moment before Hank starts talking. _

_ “I miss him. Fuck, I miss him. I miss holding him and seeing him smile.” he mumbled. “Used to run around the park and chase Sumo…” _

_ Connor didn’t know what to say, remaining quiet.  _

_ “He was a sweet boy. Always laughing and playing...god...he was so young…” Hank continues, sighing. “He’d be tuckered out by the end of the day and I’d sing to him. He never grew tired of the song. Even if my voice was shit he loved it.” _

_ Connor tilted his head, sincerity in his eyes. _

_ “I would like to hear the song. If it’s alright with you, could you sing it for me?” he asked. _

_ “Huh? Yeah. Sure, Cole.” Hank mumbles in reply.  _

_ He goes to correct Hank on his name but stops himself. For some odd reason, he thought now was not the time. _

_ Then Hank began to sing. _

_ You are my sunshine… _

_   
_ _ My only sunshine.... _

Then Connor finds himself continuing it now as he stands in front of Markus.

_ You make me happy...When skies are grey… _

Markus finds himself speechless. Who knew that the deviant hunter had a heart all this time. A look of empathy flashes in his eyes for Connor. He reached forward and gently squeezed his shoulder in an attempt at comfort. 

“I hope you see him again once this over. That is if we make it. There are a few hundred of us left. We would’ve all been dead if you hadn’t detonated that bomb.” he tells him.

Connor sighs.

“Still. I sunk Jericho. It was the only safe place you all had left and I took it away. Add that to the least of reasons to hate me. I mean, I can understand if you decide not to trust me.” he replies, not making a move to brush Markus’s hand away.

“You aren’t at fault here. You were only following orders. You didn’t know.” Markus replies.

Connor shakes his head.

“I still feel responsible. It wouldn’t have sunk if I hadn’t come there and led the humans to you. I have to do something to fix this or at least try.

“What do you mean?”

“There are thousands of android at the Cyberlife Warehouses…”


End file.
